jat_new_cricketfandomcom-20200215-history
China cricket team
The''' China cricket team''' represents the People's Republic of China. They participate in Test, One-Day International (ODI) and Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. They are the 12th Full Member of the International Cricket Council (ICC), having been awarded Test status on January 24, 2019 China are ranked 11th in ODI cricket, having played their first ODI in 2012 against Hong Kong. Since then, they have gone on to play 72 ODIs, resulting in 22 victories, 41 defeats, 7 no results, and 2 ties. The team has seen more success in T20I cricket playing 66 times since their debut against Iran in 2009, winning 50, losing 13, with 3 ties and 1 no result. This resulted in them qualifying for the 2016 ICC World Twenty20, in which they were eliminated in the Group Stage. The team are also ranked 7th in Test Cricket and 7th in T20I Cricket. They played their first ever test match against England as part of a four match series in which they conceded the highest ever single innings cricket score and eventually losing the series 4–0. The team has also competed in the Asia Cup twice, reaching the 2018 final where they were defeated by 3 runs against India. Style of play After establishing themselves China have adopted an aggresive style of play, in all formats of the game. The team are noted for being able to run fast between wickets running three runs when most teams would only run one or two, this though has come to their detriment as they have lost numerous wickets by run out. They are also noted for chipping short balls over the slips to the boundary in test matches. They are also noted for their tenth wicket partnership of Qingshan Tan and Shi Yu Feng which currently hold the record for highest tenth wicket partnership in tests (264) and T20Is (77), along with the second highest in ODIs (104). Recent results *Note: China are yet to play a test series in China or one where they are classed as the home side. *Note: Though China have won one-off Test matches against Ireland, Sri Lanka, Zimbabwe and Pakistan these are not classed as series. International grounds Personnel 'Squad' Records 'Test matches' 'Test team records' *Highest team total: 710–4 dec. vs. Ireland at Grace Road in 2019 *Lowest team total: 70 'vs. England at Edgbaston in 2019 'Test individual records *Most matches: 5 Tests – Chen Xiaoran, Shi Yu Feng, Haotian Li, Chen Jinfeng, Dengzhi Ma, Tian Sen Qun, Ning Sun, Qingshan Tan, Wang Ya, Hong Jiang Yan, Chen Zhuo Yue, Yungfeng Zhu *Longest-serving captain: 5 Tests – Chen Xiaoran 'Test batting records' *Most runs: 521 – Ning Sun *Best average: 43.42 – Ning Sun *Highest individual score: 209 '''– Ning Sun v. Ireland at Grace Road in 2019 *Record partnership: '''207 – Ning Sun and Chen Jinfeng v. Ireland at Grace Road in 2019 *Most centuries: 2''' – Ning Sun, Chen Xiaoran *Most ducks: '''1 – Chen Jinfeng 'Test bowling records' *Most wickets: 26 – Shi Yu Feng *Best average: 39.27 '– Shi Yu Feng *Best innings bowling: '''7/62 '– Shi Yu Feng v. Zimbabwe at North Marine Road in 2019 *Best match bowling: '''8/175' '– Shi Yu Feng v. Ireland at Grace Road in 2019 *Best strike rate: 52.4 '– Shi Yu Feng *Best economy rate: '''3.74 '– Qingshan Tan '''Test record versus other nations